The present invention is related to shoes, more particularly to a game shoe which features a novel outsole structure.
Many shoe soles have been advanced which attempt to provide maximum comfort, foot stability, light weight, shock absorption, etc., according to their types. In the sport fields, running shoe soles are aimed at achieving light weight, maximum foot stability and shock absorption, while the weighed shoe provides the exercising of the feet and legs.